May and Drew meet the Golden Trio
by SirAmbala
Summary: COMPLETE This is a Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover. May and Drew are tavelling through Johto then one night Harry and co. appear out of no where. What happens when these two groups from two differnt worlds meet? Contestshipping!Read to find out! And Review
1. Coordinators meet Wizards

It was a warm fall night and the stars were shining brightly. Both May and Drew were staring at the sky as their Pokémon relaxed by the fire. This was the third night they had spent together after meeting up at the first contest in the Johto Region. Surprisingly May had come out the victor her newly evolved blaziken caught Drew's roselia off guard. With the contest over each were about to go their separate ways but felt it would be more fun travelling together, after all May was used to travelling with the others, and Drew couldn't pass up the chance to insult her on a daily basis. While neither would admit it they enjoyed being in each other's presence.

So this is where we find them starring at the stars until there is a bright flash that came out of no where

"Oh my god did you see that flash"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Captain Obvious"

"Do you always have to be such a jerk? If your Mr. Know-it-all than what the heck was that"

"……..how am I supposed to know?"

"Oh so you're finally admitting you're not perfect?"

Hair flick "As close to perfect as you can get"

"Uhhhhh..you're impossible"

Unknown to them three figures had appeared in the flash of light and were currently just watching the other two curiously.

"So does anyone know where we are?"

"I don't think were at Hogwarts anymore"

"Really Ron anyone could have told us that, but honestly I'm not sure where we are. First were dueling with Malfoy and the next were out in the middle of a forest with two people that are arguing"

"Well maybe we should ask them where we are"

"Do you really think we can trust them Harry?"

"Who knows Hermione but we don't have any other options. Let's have our wands out just in case."

So with that the three wizards pulled their wands out of their robes and carefully walk over to the still arguing coordinators.

"After all this time how can you call me an armature did I not just beat you at the Kanto grand festival and the last contest?"

"Pure luck is all May. Seriously we both know who the better coordinator here is"

"Umm…Hello?"

"Wait where did you three come from?"

"That's a dumb question obviously they walked here"

"Would you give it a rest with the insults I was just asking a simple question? No need to be a jerk about it"

"Wow they argue more than you to do what a surprise"

"What is that supposed to mean Harry?"

"Yeah honestly mate what is that about?"

"Ha you two know what I'm talking about you go at it constantly"

"Anyway could you two please tell us where we are by the way we are lost? Oh and I'm Hermione by the way, and the red head is Ron and the one with glasses is Harry."

"Oh sorry were in Johto just outside Goldenrod city. I'm May and the jerk with green hair is Drew"

"I heard that you know. And a question why are you three pointing sticks at us?"

"Goldenrod, Johto where the heck are we? And what do you mean sticks their our wands you see were wizards."

"Oh no don't tell us your muggles"

Hair flick "How do you not know what Johto is it's a region just like Kanto and Hoenn. What the heck are wizards and muggles?"

"Oh you see were wizards or magical users. Our wands conduct our magic through spells that we say. Muggle is the term used for non-magical folk. You see we were dueling someone and there was a big flash of light and we ended up here. I believe that were really far from Hogwarts, which is the school that we stay at to learn magic."

"Leave it to Hermione to explain everything. Bookworm"

"I heard that Ron"

"I believe my point is made"

"Okay well that's odd I've never heard of magic you three must be a far away from home the only thing we have here are Pokémon"

"Poke what, what the heck is that"

"So that's where that flash came from. Here come back to the camp site with us and we'll show you what Pokémon are"

"Okay" chorused the three

So the group was lead back to the camp site where all the pokemon were relaxing.

"Hey skitty, squirtle, beautifly, blaziken come here and meet our new friends"

"Roselia, butterfree, absol, flygon come over here as well"

As soon as their names were called all Mays and Drew's Pokémon came over to greet the wizards. Roselia stood next to Drew as always and squirtle hopped into Mays arms. The three wizards just stood there with bug eyes not really believing what they were seeing. This was had turned out to be one interesting day for both groups and it was only going to get weirder!


	2. Our World

A/N: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter

Chapter 2

"Why is it that you three look like you've seen a gastly?"

"I don't know maybe because we have never seen anything like your Pokémon"

"Yeah really we have seen weird but this mate takes the cake"

"Oh honestly Ron is that all you can come up with. Weird. With all we've seen and been through this is anything but weird. More like interesting and like nothing we have seen before, but they look so cool. Oh May that turtle your holding is just adorable"

"Thanks Hermione this is squirtle he's still a baby but has been doing really goon in contests lately"

"Contests?" coursed the trio

"Okay I'll explain this simply for you here when you turn ten you can start on your very own journey most people become Pokémon trainers where they battle each gym to receive a gym badge to be able to participate in that regions league where all trainers that received the eight badges compete to see who is the best. Others like May and myself become what are known as coordinators. We compete in contests throughout the region and receive ribbons. Once we have five ribbons we compete in the Grand Festival against all the other coordinators that won their five ribbons. The winner of the Grand Festival receives the ribbon cup which proves that they were the top coordinator in that region. Got it?"

"Wow and kind of. So how many ribbon cups do you two have?"

"Well Harry neither Drew or I have won a ribbon cup. Both of us have competed in both the Kanto Grand Festival and the Howenn Grand Festival. You see there are hundreds of people that you compete against and winning isn't that easy. I was actually pretty lucky I made it to the Hoenn Grand Festival when I first started coordinating but Drew beat me in the semi finals, and lost in the final round. Then in the Kanto Grand Festival I beat him in the semi finals and lost in the finals. So both of us are working hard here in Johto to win the ribbon cup."

"Wow that's quite the story so you two must like each other a lot to be travelling with an opponent"

After that statement both Drew and May turned bright red. Hermione saw their blushes and knew she had been right with her assumption. They liked each other more than they let on.

"Ha, no you've got it all wrong the only reason I'm travelling with May is because she is used to travelling with her little friends and can't handle herself alone. I felt sorry for her and decided to let her come along with me."

"So that's the only reason you said I could come along. And here I thought that maybe you weren't such a jerk anymore and actually wanted company instead of being a loner like always, but I guess I was wrong. You'll always be a cold hearted jerk. _**I hate **__**you;**__** if I'm such a bother than I'll just go I can take care of myself**__"_

After giving her speech May took off into the woods not wanting Drew see just how much he had hurt her with his words. She didn't want him to see just how weak she was, how much she seeked his approval and praise. She loved him and knew he would never feel the same.

"May wait..."

"To late mate. You blew it big time"

"…."

"You idiot what are you doing go after her. She could be in danger and with the state she is in now could get hurt and it would be your fault. How could you say what you did? Can't you tell how much she cares about you and all you do is put her down. I may have only met you but if you keep doing what you're doing you'll lose her. So go to her now before it's too late!"

"The last time I checked it wasn't any of your business what I did..."

"But…"

"I wasn't finished. I'll go after her because I know how she is and the trouble she gets herself into."

With that Drew ran off to find May. He knew the trouble she got herself into and couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt because of him. Though he would never let on he cared for her deeply and only insulted her because he knew she would never return the feelings. Because he knew if he didn't show how he really felt he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of rejection.

"I have to say though he doesn't show it he truly does care for her"

"Yeah kinda like how you care for Ron, but never actually say it."

"Say something like that again and you'll have a broken nose like Malfoy got that one time. Or better yet I'll try out this new spell I learned…"

"I'm with you on this one Hermione. Better start running Harry or you'll be sorry."

"Okay guys I was just kidding you know it…."

"AHHHHH help me I have two crazy wizards coming after me"

"Scream all you want no one is going to save you now!"

As Hermione and Ron chased Harry around Drew ran after May scared of what could happen to her out alone in the woods of Johto.


	3. Your Wrong

A/N: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter

Chapter 3

After what seemed an eternity May finally stopped running. The tears were still streaming down her face. It was a miracle she ran as far as she did without running into something. Now she sat against a tree over-looking a beautiful lake.

"Wow May you've pulled a dozy this time. Now you're out in the middle of nowhere and no clue how to get back to camp. I know it was stupid to run away like I did, but after everything we've been through how could Drew say what he did about me? Is he really that blind? Can he not tell how much I like him? How could I have thought that he actually cared about me? So I guess I was wrong in thinking that those roses were for me and not my Pokémon?"

May was too busy talking to herself to realize that her green haired rival was standing behind the tree she was sitting on, and heard every word that she said.

"No your assumption was right"

"What…Oh it's just you what have you come to make sure I didn't hurt myself since I apparently can't take care of myself…wait what did you say?"

"Still as slow as ever I see…"

"Why you..."

"I said that your assumption about the roses was correct. They were for you not your Pokémon."

"…you mean?"

"You really are slow aren't you? Yes May those roses were for you, and your also wrong about one other thing."

"Huh. What?"

"I heard everything you said a minute ago…"

"What I said that out loud!"

"Yeah you did…"

"So what is it that I'm wrong about huh?"

"Uhhh_…." How am I supposed to tell her? I thought the roses would be enough, but then again this is May. So how do I even tell her….._

"So even you Mr. Perfect has trouble with something. That's a first."

"Oh can it. I'm sorry we can't be as loud about everything as you."

"Whatever I still can't believe you have trouble with something, this is one for the record books. So what exactly are you having trouble telling me?"

_I guess I've got no other choice. She'll hound me until I tell her._

"Well are you going to tell me or not. Honestly how hard can it be to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me?"

"You have no idea but fine. I was going to say you were wrong to think that I don't care about you because I do, and the only reason I insult you constantly is because I was trying to deny that I did care about you. I figured it would make you stronger, and it has you really have become a strong coordinator despite what I always say to you."

"….oh"

"Oh is all you have to say. Here I go and tell you how I feel and all you can say is oh. This is why I was never vocal about anything before because I knew there was no way you could feel the same. Well forget what I said and we can just go back to being rivals. I'll see you back at camp."

"Drew wait!"

"What?"

"And you call me the slow one."

"Huh"

"The only reason I said oh was because I truly didn't know what to say. I guess hearing that the roses were really for me shocked me. I always thought but with the way you always acted towards me I was confused. One minute you were a jerk and the next you could be so sweet. I was really happy about the roses because I thought that maybe there was a chance you felt the same way I do about you. Which I guess you do by what you just told me. You just surprised me because I never thought in a million years that I would be anything more than a rival especially because you have all those pretty fan girls falling all over you, so when you told me that you really did care for me I was just so surprised and happy that I didn't know how to respond. So you were wrong to. I fell for you a long time ago probably when we first met. I was just too scared to say anything because I thought you would just laugh or something."

"Good I'm glad because I don't know what I would have done if you didn't feel the same. Come here"

"What?"

"Oh stop asking stupid questions and get over here."

May walked over to Drew slightly nervous. She had no clue what he was possibly going to do. When she was an arm's length away Drew took her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Her head landed on his chest and his head rested on hers.

"I know I've been I can be a jerk at times but that's just who I am, but I want you to know that I love you and always will."

"Good because I love you as well!"

Drew pulled back and took Mays chin into his hand and pulled it forward. Their lips met and fireworks went off inside of them. At that moment they knew that the love they had for each other was true and pure and nothing could take it away.

Their lips were locked for what seemed like an eternity until they had to come apart for air. At that moment Harry decided to make his appearance.

"Sorry to break you two love birds up but I need help. I have two crazy wizards on my tail!"

"Huh"

"Whaa?"

"Come back here Harry so we can turn you into a cup!"

"Yeah I still have to try out that new spell!"

"Hellllppppp!!"

"Looks like he needs help."

"Really Captain Obvious?"

"Again with the insults?"

"Just because I love you don't mean I won't insult you!"

"Jerk"

"Oh that hurt"

"Would you guys stop fighting I really need help here!!"

While the teenagers were running around and insulting each other the Pokémon sat on the sideline just watching. Happy their trainers had finally confessed their feelings for each other, but also knew some things would never change!


	4. Stranger in the Night

A/N: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter

Chapter 4

After seeing Harry getting chased around by his so called best friends May and Drew decided that he would need their help, but not before some insults were thrown at each other. So, they ran back to their camp site and returned all their Pokémon so they could help out. Once all the Pokémon were in their poke balls the two of them ran back to where Harry and co. was running around.

Once there Drew took a poke ball off his belt and threw it into the air.

"Roselia come on out and use stun spore"

When stun spore took effect Harry, Ron and Hermione were paralyzed on the ground.

"Hey what was that for we almost had him"

"Yeah really a couple more minutes and he would have gotten pay back for what he said to us"

"I was just teasing you guys. You had no right to try out any new spells on me!"

"You guys are pathetic and here Drew calls me childish. What did he say that mad you want to hurt him so badly?"

"He said that we liked each other"

"So why are you chasing him down when we all know it's the truth?"

"Because we don't!"

"Sure you don't"

"Enough of this can we just go back to camp. We've been running around all night and haven't slept at all. We need to get up somewhat early tomorrow so we can make it to the next city for the contest."

"Fine" everyone replied

With that they all five of them headed back to camp to get some sleep before heading out in the morning. What they didn't know is that there was a figure clad in green watching them, and planning to make his move once they were asleep.

"Okay my precious cacturn lets make sure that neither Drew nor his little girlfriend can participate in the next contest. Use bullet seed on them."

What Harley didn't know was that Harry was still awake trying to come up with ways they could get home, so he was somewhat ready when the bullet seed came out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell what is that?" He cast a shielding spell to protect everyone. With all the commotion everyone woke up.

"What is that?"

"I have no clue!"

"I don't know…wait that looks like a bullet seed!"

"Wow May for once your right, and there's only one person that has a Pokémon that can use bullet seed. And would have the nerve to attack us in the middle of the night."

"You mean Harley!"

"Well Drewsy you always surprise me. Your right it's just little old me!"

"Harley what are you doing here, and what do you want?"

"You see if I want to make it to the Grand Festival I have to beat my competition, so I decided to take you two out now. Really you made it too easy I don't even have to track you down separately! Cacturn finish them off with another bullet seed!"

"Oh no you don't! Stupefy!"

A paralyzed cacturn fell to the ground unable to move.

"Oh cacturn darling what happened to you?"

"It just got stupefied. I don't see it getting up any time soon. So I suggest you leave now before I hurt you!"

"Ha you stupid kids don't scare me. Alright let go…."

"Sorry Harley but were not going to fall for that one again. Are you ready May?"

"Of course Drew!"

"Roselia petal dance!"

"Blaziken overheat!"

The two powerful attacks combined and hit Harley and his cacturn hard. With the force of the attack he went flying team rocket style!

"Wow"

"So that's what Pokémon can do. I have to say I'm impressed."

"I'm tired can we go to bed now?"

"Oh Ron stop complaining!"

"Well that was interesting thanks for the help you guys we really appreciate it. Not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been here!"

"Your welcome, but I have to agree with Ron it's almost dawn and we haven't gotten a bit of sleep."

"Okay well night everyone"

"Night" coursed everyone.

After all the excitement the five of them went to sleep knowing they would be safe from any creepy guys dressed in a cacturn outfit.


	5. Sign Up!

A/N: I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter. Sorry it took so long to update been swamped with homework and exams. I'll be very happy when classes are over with. I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter. This story will most likely only have a couple more chapters so enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Because of the events of the night everyone didn't wake up till well into the morning, and when they did they were all slightly grumpy. Breakfast was prepared and ate in silence. Once breakfast was done the campsite was taken down and the group headed back to the road that leads to Goldenrod.

They made good time and made it to the Pokémon Center by lunch time. After getting two rooms May and Drew decided to have there Pokémon checked up while they ate lunch at the center.

"Mmmm that was delicious!"

"May I don't think I've ever seen someone eat as much as you."

"Jerk! What are you calling me fat?"

"Course not just pointing out that you eat a lot."

"Alright you two that's enough. How about we talk about more important matters like how are we going to get home?"

"You got me on that one Harry; I don't even know how we got here in the first place."

"Well that's a first Hermione doesn't have an answer!"

"Oh honestly Ron can't you be serious for once? We need to find a way home, we can't stay here forever."

"Enough stop arguing we need to come up with a plan"

"Well what were you guys doing right before you came here?"

"Well we were dueling with Malfoy like always and he sent out a spell and Harry did at the same time and when they collided they there was this huge flash of light and well here we were."

"Well maybe you could just reenact what happened and the same thing will happen."

"Yeah that should work. Well should we go give it a try?"

"What you're leaving so soon? We just met and you have to leave already?"

"Sorry May but we have to get back. Everyone will be worried about us and we can't be away from school for too long or we'll fall behind."

"We do have to get back but I don't see why we couldn't stay for a few more days. After all how often do you get to travel to a different world?"

"But Harry we've already missed one day of school we can't afford to miss any more!"

"Honestly Hermione is that all you ever think about is school? Learn to live a little. Plus we can get to see what a contest is like!"

"Alright fine we'll stay for a couple days but no more!"

"Yippy this is exciting and you get to see us compete!"

"Yeah we can't wait to see just what these contests are."

"Wait the contest is in two days I need to train and go sign up!"

"Well some things will never change you still have a bad sense of timing May."

"Well Mr. Know-it-all you still haven't signed up either so you can't say anything!"

"Well it's your fault that I haven't yet"

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just go sign up."

With that they went off to the contest hall to sign up for the contest but not before getting their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy. Finding the contest hall was another story what with Goldenrod being the biggest city in Johto. It took the group three hours to find the contest hall, so when they saw it all were quite excited.

"Drew look it's the contest hall!"

"Yeah it's about time we got here"

"So this is what a contest hall looks like?"

"Wow this place is huge!"

"Yeah this is the biggest one I've seen yet, but Goldenrod is known for having the biggest hall as well as the best competition."

"Wow got to say May I'm impressed you actually know that, but your right about the competition. Most of the competitors of this contest will be the ones at the Grand Festival, so you'd best be on your game."

"You bet I will be this is what I've been training for since the Kanto Grand Festival. And don't you think that I'm going to go easy on you just because we're together now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Same goes for you."

"Did I just hear you right? So you two finally admitted your love for each other? It's about time!"

"Huh….SOLIDAD!"

"Yeah it's me. It's good to see you two again."

"I was wondering when you would show. It's good to see you as well."

"You still didn't answer me so did I hear you right when you said that you were together?"

"Hehehe…yeah you did…."

"Well congrats I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Thanks"

"Yeah thanks. So are you competing in this contest?"

"Yep I am. I take it you two are as well?"

"Yeah we both are which reminds me we still need to sign up May."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot…"

"Typical"

"Can it"

"Okay well I'll let you two go I've got some training to do anyway. So I'll see the both of you tomorrow, I expect a good contest!"

"Don't worry you will. See you tomorrow!"

Hair flick "When do I ever not perfume well?"

"Yeah yeah see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"See ya"

Soledad left and May and Drew went back to the Golden Trio.

"So who was that?"

"That was Soledad. She's another coordinator like us."

"She is also the one who beat May in the final round at the Grand Festival."

"Really?"

"Yeah but that won't happen again. I am not going to lose tomorrow!"

"That's a great speech and all but you need to sign up to be able to compete."

"Yeah let's go."

The group walked into the contest hall and went to the registration desk. After their Pokémon were registered they decided to show the others the stage where they were going to compete.

"See this is the stage that we will perform and battle on tomorrow."

"This place is huge"

"Dad would love all this muggle technology that for sure"

"So you have to go up there by yourself and perform in front a room full of people?"

"Yeah but it's not as hard as it seems."

"Yeah were never alone up there because are Pokémon are up there with us, and they do all the hard work."

"It's a lot of fun and the Pokémon love it. I've had some of my best times at contests. It's great to have your friends cheering you on and getting to do it all with your Pokémon. It's also where I met Drew so that's all the better!"

"It must be weird without Ash and the others here to cheer you on."

"Yeah it is but I know there cheering from where they are. Plus I've got you and our new friends!"

"Yeah we'll be cheering for you"

"Yeah mate"

"Sure but who is Ash?"

"Before Johto I used to travel with a trainer, a breeder and my little brother. But they went to a different region because before it met them they traveled through Johto. And my little brother went back home to start his own journey. It was hard splitting up but I knew I needed to stop relying on them and go my own way."

"Yeah then you met up with me and decided to travel with me."

"Yeah so it's more fun. I don't know how you traveled alone all those years."

"I had roselia."

"Yeah but now you got me!"

"Yeah lucky me"

"Hey you are lucky"

"I know I know let's get out of here and go train."

"Yeah good idea"

Hair flick "I know!"

"I've never seen someone with such a big ego"

"Okay enough fighting I thought you two had to train."

"Fine I'm going back to the woods."

"I'm going to the park."

"Okay we'll meet back up later"

"Okay"

With that the coordinators went there to their own training places. Hermione went with May, and the boys went with Drew. They spent the rest of the day training and perfecting their performances. Once they were done they headed back to the center and had dinner. After dinner they went to sleep dreaming of the upcoming contest!


	6. The Contest and Surprises

A/N: I don't own either Harry Potter or Pokémon. So here's another chapter sorry about the wait. School is a killer right now. The next ch will hopefully be out sooner than this.

After spending the day training, the gang headed back to the Pokémon center to eat and get some rest. The next morning they got up early for the contest. Once showered and ate breakfast they headed back over to the contest hall to wait for the contest to start. When they got there May and Drew went to the coordinators room while the others went to find good seats.

"Alright well good luck you two. We'll be cheering for you!"

"Yeah good luck"

"Thanks, we'll meet back after the contest"

"Yeah I'll meet back up with you guys after I receive my ribbon."

"You keep thinking that until it's me that gets the ribbon"

"In your dreams"

"Alright love birds aren't you supposed to be going back stage?"

"Um yeah see ya"

With that the group separated. May and Drew sat quietly waiting to be called on stage for the performance round. The MC finally went on stage and introduced the judges.

"Those are our judges now let's get……BUSY!"

"The first coordinator is Solidad. She is most known for her recent win of the Kanto Grand Festival. So, let's give her a warm welcome."

Solidad gave and amazing performance getting a 29.5 from the judges. Many other coordinators went and finally it was Drews turn.

"Okay next up is Drew! He's made quite a name for himself throughout the Kanto and Hoenn regions, and has come close to winning the ribbon cup twice. So, let's give it up for Drew!"

Drew gave and astounding performance as usual. He managed to get a perfect score of 30. A few more coordinators went and then it was May's turn.

"Okay next we have May. Since her debut in Hoenn she has made a name for herself coming close to winning two ribbon cups. So let's give her a hand!"

The Pokémon that May used surprised most everyone. She was expected to use the ones she had in previous contests but when a chikorita came out of the pokeball everyone was surprised. What they 

didn't know is that she had caught it the other day during her training session. For its first time on stage chikorita gave an amazing performance. It was born to be in the spotlight and didn't get stage fright. May pulled a 28.5 from the judges.

Once the appeals were over Solidad, Drew and May all made it to the second round. Solidad and Drew were to battle, and May with another kid.

All battled fierce in the end it was May vs. Drew. Drew managed to overpower chikorita with his flygon. Even though May lost she was proud of her chikorita for doing so well in its first contest, and she didn't mind losing to Drew as much as she used to.

Once the contest was over the group made their way back to the Pokémon center for a celebration dinner and a good night's sleep. Before they reached the center though May came up with a great idea.

"Wow you guys were awesome."

"Yeah that was the coolest ever"

"It was cool but not as cool as quinich"

"Hey I have the greatest idea!"

"Alright brainyack what is this great idea of yours?"

"Well you guys have to leave soon, and there's a good chance that you'll never be able to come back to see us again. So, why don't you take something with you that you can always remember us by!"

"May actually used her brain for once what a change. What exactly should they take back with them?"

"I'll show you come with me."

May then took off in the opposite direction of the center to the woods. She stopped when she reached a clearing.

"Here this is perfect"

"What are we going to give them a tree to remember us by?"

"No stupid were going to catch them a Pokémon to take back with them!"

"That's actually a good idea. I'm impressed May."

"Really were going to get our very own Pokémon?"

"That's really cool"

"Yay"

"Hey look it's a rat. Oh how I miss Scabbers."

"Actually that is a ratatatta. It's a normal type rat pokemon."

"Hey Ron is that the Pokémon that you would like?"

"Yes!"

"Okay come on out squirtle…use water gun on that Pokémon."

So squirtle battle ratatatta and won. May through a pokeball at it and caught it for Ron. Next Hermione spotted a cyndaquil. Both May and Drew were surprised to see it here out of its normal habitat, but decided to catch it for Hermione. Drew made quick work of it with his Roselia even with the type disadvantage. Right after the capture of cydaquil a houndour shows up. Harry says that he would like that Pokémon. So May takes it out with squirtle, and captures it.

"Wow this is so cool. I can't wait to show our Pokémon to everyone back at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah they are going to be so jealous."

"I just hope they allow us to keep them at school."

"They will because they can stay in the pokeball."

"Thanks you two for doing this."

"Don't mention it. Just raise them well and if you find a way to come back one day we can battle."

"It's a deal."

"Okay I don't know about everyone else but I'm tired and hungry. Let's go back to the center for some food!"

"Some things never change."

With that the group made their way back to the Pokémon center for some much deserved r&r. The golden trio was excited about their new Pokémon and couldn't wait to see what they could do. Everyone knew though that in a few days time they would be separated in two different worlds. None of them wanted to think about the inevitable goodbye that was coming.


	7. Time to go Home

A/N:I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter. So here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

As agreed to by Hermione the golden trio stayed in the world of Pokémon for a few more days. As the saying goes though, all good things must come to an end. As for the trio that end had come. Today was their last day in the world of Pokémon and they were heading back to Hogwarts after being away for a week. Though not one of them wanted to leave their new friends they knew that they must return home because everyone would be worried about them. Well almost everyone they were pretty sure a certain Slytherin head and one of his students wouldn't miss them at all.

The same feelings were felt by our favorite coordinators. Neither wanted to lose their new found friends but knew they could not stay from their home forever. They also knew that they had to get back to training and competing in more contests for the Grand Festival. So now we find the two groups standing across from one another getting ready to say their goodbyes.

"Well guys I guess this is it"

"Yeah I guess"

"We'll miss both of you. Don't forget about us."

"That is one thing that we won't do. I can assure you that we will never forget about the three crazy wizards that we met in our journey through Johto."

"Drew do you always have to be so mean?"

"Don't worry May we've been around him long enough to know that he really meant he is really going to miss us. He's just to cool to admit it!"

"So true! I'm really going to miss having a girl around. So you guys have all the supplies that you need. The poke food and potions and…."

"Yes don't worry we have everything we need don't worry. We'll take really good care of our Pokemon and maybe one day we'll be able to battle you two."

"It's a deal"

"Well we had better get going or I fear we may never leave"

"I'm with yak on that one mate"

"Oh wait here we whipped up a little package for you guys to remember us by, but you can't open it until were gone."

"Okay, thanks Hermione."

With lots of hugging and crying the trio was ready to go. All three whipped out their wands and decided to try the spell that Harry and Draco had been using when the dimensional rip opened up before. So 

they pointed their wands to the center of their triangle and said the disarming spell and closed their eyes.

When the trio opened their eyes they found themselves not in a lush forest but within the stone walls of Hogwarts. It didn't take long for a student to see them and go running through the halls saying that the famous Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts. Soon the headmaster had them in his office wondering just where they had disappeared to for a week.

"Well you see sir we were dueling with Malfoy in the hall, and when our two attacks hit there was this bright light and we found ourselves in a forest."

"The Forbidden Forest?"

"No we were in a forest outside Goldenrod city in the Johto region."

"Goldenrod city? Johto?"

"Yeah you see when the attacks hit it opened up a dimensional rift and we ended up in this world that had Pokémon. We met these two people that were coordinators and we even got to see a contest!"

"Smarty pants"

"Can it Ron"

"Make me"

"I do believe you two have been around May and Drew for too long."

"Maybe it would be wise to start from the beginning."

"Okay so when the light died down…."

One hour later…

"Well it sounds like you three had some adventure. If I do remember correctly you said you each have a Pokémon now. Would you mind showing me?"

"Sure…come on out houndour"

"You two ratatatta"

"And cyndaquil"

The three Pokémon came out and Dumbledore watched fascinated. He said that they would be allowed to keep them as long as they did not cause trouble. So our favorite wizards went through the rest of their fifth year with their Pokémon at their side. A day did not go by that they did not think about their time with May and Drew.

Pokémon World

"Their gone"

"And we'll never see them again"

"You don't know that. Why don't you open the package?"

"Oh right"

May opened the package to reveal two framed pictures that were moving and two coins. There was also a note attached that read:

_May and Drew,_

_If you are reading this then we have returned to our world. I can speak for myself and the boys to say we have had a blast with you two and will never forget you. Thank you again for our own Pokémon. We felt that after everything you did for us we couldn't leave you with nothing. So, there are two pictures for one for each of you that is a wizard picture I took of us at the end of the celebration we had after getting our Pokémon. The picture is of the five of us, your Pokémon, and our Pokémon. Don't freak out because it moves. It is a magical picture that I took with my wizard camera. Now you're probably wondering what those coins are for. You see back home we have this club of students that Harry leads to learn ways to protect ourselves against the dark arts because our teacher stinks. We have a dark wizard at large so we need to know how to protect ourselves. Those coins are for the club and allow us to communicate with each other. I'm not sure they'll work cross dimensions but they can be a keep sake. Well hope to see you guys again. We'll miss you!_

_-Hermione, Harry, and Ron_

After reading the note the two coordinators packed up their things and headed back out onto the road for the next contest. Both never forgetting what happened in that one week they spent with three wizards.

THE END

Well I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story. It's my first story for the Pokémon section and the first multichapter story I have finished. I'm very pleased with this story and I'm thinking of making a sequel. This time May and Drew would end up at Hogwarts probably set a year after this story and during the trios sixth year at Hogwarts. I'm not sure about the sequel yet so if anyone thinks it would be a good idea let me know in a review! Well thanks again and don't forget to hit that review button!!


End file.
